


The Star Field Trip

by Fandomqueen1124



Series: The star-spider shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Iron Dad, Michelle is a good bro, My first fic, Ned Is a Good Bro, Showing Flash his place, Stark Industries, Still Don’t know what to tag, Thanos is still fucking dead, This can be complete trash, Tony is alive, but they came back, everyone did turn to dust, field trip to stark industries, infinity war happened, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomqueen1124/pseuds/Fandomqueen1124
Summary: Peter Parker has been dating October Stark for over a year now. She’s changed him from the shy adorable nerd to the (sort of?) confident adorable nerd.But what happens when he goes on a field trip to his second home? And especially when no one still believes that he actually does have an internship there?Well with the Peter Parker Luck°, Peter can only hope for the best. Or worst.





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it is a part of a series. I will be posting prequels as to how October and peter got together and also how October grew up as Tony stark’s kid.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this work and don’t forget to add comments and kudos ;)

School was sometimes fun, sometimes not. Today, Peter was sure it was not going to be fun.

He took a step in the school building and everything just seemed to stop. In the hushed silence, Peter sighed as he felt all the eyes in the school on him. He could hear the whispers like

_omg who’s the new guy_

_he looks so hot_

_wait is that Peter Parker ? Wow never knew he was so hot_

_huh attention seekers_

Rolling his eyes at the last one, he made his way to his locker, while cursing his girlfriend and Mr. Stark. 

He should not have made the bet with October. It was a stupid bet that he knew he was going to lose. 

_“I bet Dad will yell at you if you told him about the warehouse thing.” She said with a certain smugness Peter wanted gone._

_“Nah. He’ll just be like how is this my life and I told you not to do anything I wouldn’t do and certainly not to do anything he would do”, Peter said, imitating Mr. Stark’s voice._

_She just smirked._

_”Well, if I win, I’m dressing you for a week”, he put down his conditions._

_She smiled at him mischievously. “And if I win, I’m dressing you for a week”._

_Needless to say, Peter’s going to wear the clothes of the choice of his girlfriend for a week now._

He snapped out of the memory at the shut of his locker. He came face to face with Flash. 

‘Oh god not today’ was all he could think. 

“So”, Flash said “Who did you steal the clothes from Parker?”. 

“They’re a gift”, Peter mumbled. 

“Huh. Like anyone’s gonnna believe that”,   Flash scoffed.

Peter was, fortunately, saved by the bell. Flash was still Flash, but he toned down after the snap. 

Peter hurried to chemistry class to find Ned standing at the door. 

Ned’s jaw dropped a little as he saw Peter. Was he even his best friend Peter? 

Peter was wearing black skinny jeans. He never wore skinny jeans.

Never.   

(Where did he even get that? Ned was sure Peter didn’t have those in his wardrobe.

Not that he checked his wardrobe for an extra spider suit or anything.

Really. He didn’t.)

Along with a tight black t-shirt. And by tight he meant  _tight._ One could see Peter’s abs through it. 

And the signature piece seemed to be the black jacket with red floral design....embroidered on it? 

No wonder everyone was gawking at Peter. 

“Dude”, Ned whispered-yelled “What are you wearing? Where did you even get those?” 

“I lost a bet with October and now she’s making me wear clothes like this for a week” 

“ohmygodthatissocool” Ned laughed but quickly sobered up at the look Peter gave him. 

“But you have to admit Peter, you look good” Ned concluded after a while.

”Yeah I know Ned” Peter accepted with a sigh. 

They sat down when their chemistry teacher, Mr. Harrison entered.

Even his eyebrows seemed to pop out of his forehead. “Looking good, Mr. Parker” 

Peter’s face burned in embarrassment and he lowered his face to hide it. “Thanks Mr. Harrison”. 

“So children I have some good news. And no your tests aren’t cancelled” 

That resulted in many dejected groans. 

“But”, Mr. Harrison continued, “Our class, being the class with the highest amount of students with gpa more than 3.5, have  been allowed to have an early field trip”.

That did get many cheers.

Peter felt his mood brighten. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad. 

“And the field trip is to.......Stark Industries!” 

Forget it. This day sucks. 


	2. The middle of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thought his day was bad when he had to wear stupid hot clothes and go on a field trip to his literal second home. But no, fate seems to like to mess with his life. 
> 
> So an offhand comment by Flash ends up with him sitting in front of the principle. 
> 
> His day really couldn’t get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter. Here it comes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos ;)

Peter sighed as he made his way to the cafeteria. He was doing that a lot today. Sighing. Boy does he have good reasons to do it. 

The first half of school seemed to pass without a scratch except for the looks from the teachers, the desire from the girls (including some guys too) and the jealous glares from the boys. Especially Flash. 

So except for that, Peter’s day was going considerably good. Even the clothes had stopped itching after he started to accept that he had to wear them. 

He spotted Ned at their table with MJ sitting across him. He quickly made his way over there keeping his head down and ignoring all the stares. 

He plopped beside Ned. “Dude like everyone knows your name now. And the ones who don’t, know you by ‘the new hot guy’”, Ned said while they did their secret handshake. 

“I know Ned. It sucks.” 

“Waht?? Are you kidding Peter?? THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING!!!!!” 

Peter muttered a “Geez Ned can you say it any louder?” while rubbing his ears. 

“But you gotta admit it. You’re coo—“huh penis and cool in one sentence isn’t proper grammar”, interrupted Flash. 

“Like you would know anything about proper grammar. Or should I remind you about your English grades, Eugene?” Michelle raised an eyebrow and feigned innocence.  

Peter doesn’t know how MJ knows about Flash’s grades, but he knows better than to ask. MJ knows everything anyways. 

Peter’s guessing she even knows he’s Spiderman but hasn’t told him that yet to keep him from dying of embarrassment. He clearly is not good at keeping secrets. 

Flash leaves the table with a feeble ‘I’ll get you later for this Parker’. 

MJ turns towards him “Good to see your girlfriend finally extended her common sense into you and made you dress up like that” she said with an appreciative nod towards his outfit. 

“Why do people think I have a bad dressing sense? I looked good back then too” Peter literally whined. 

“Dude, you didn’t” Ned gave a subtle shake of his head while looking like he was going through faded memories. 

Peter gasped and held a hand to his chest, as if to imply he just broke his heart. “I thought I could trust you, man!? You’re supposed to be the guy in my chair!” 

“I AM your Guy In The Chair, but even I can’t deny that you looked, idk boring, dude”, Ned replied in his defence with a nonchalant shrug. 

Peter opened his mouth to respond, but MJ cut him off before he could continue this conversation. 

“Ok I am not letting you both continue this conversation anymore.” MJ interrupted them with slight anger in her voice. That made both boys shut up. 

“Peter”, she told him as if she was explaining it to a baby. “You look amazing. It’s as simple as that. Accept it and enjoy the spotlight for a few days, yeah? Truce?”

She didn’t even give him a chance to reply before she went “Good. See you later losers”.

And there she goes.

The epitome of female kind who don’t take shit from no man. 

Lunch ended and Ned left to go to his class. Peter went to his locker to grab his books and was interrupted by Flash.

Seriously, can’t this guy just leave him alone? 

“Look Parker, I don’t care what game you’re playing at, but don’t expect me to buy your bullshit”, he all but sneered at Peter.  

“What bullshit Flash? I lost a bet and my girlfriend made me wear these clothes. That’s the truth. Whether you like it or not, is on you”. Peter felt like he would be happy to be anywhere else but here, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face. 

“You can fool everyone, but not me Parker. First the internship, then the girlfriend and now you’re wearing clothes that cost more than your apartment? Yeah right”, he scoffed.

“So tell me, where are you getting your juice from?” Flash asked while looking serious, for the first time in ever. 

Peter was really tired now. First Flash wouldn’t leave him alone and now he wanted to know about _juice_? What juice was he even fucking talking about? How would Peter know about any juice? 

“What juice dude? My aunt does all the grocery shopping” Peter snapped, finally tired of this conversation.

The final bell before class starts rang and Peter swung his bag on his, moving to go to his next class. 

“Look I gotta go to class now but I’d love to continue this later.” Peter said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

‘Shit man’ he thought. ‘Did I just subconsciously qoute Scott McCall?’ He groaned, ‘I gotta stop October from making me watch Teen Wolf’. 

His next class was English, and let’s just say the teacher wasn’t entirely fond of him due to all the late submissions he made because of reasons he can’t discuss. It’s not like he could tell everyone what he did with his free time. 

Meanwhile, Flash could be seen exiting the principle’s office with a smug look on his face. No one can even fathom to imagine all the junk that goes through that boy’s head. 

After about half of the period, an announcement could be heard.

“Peter Parker, please report to the principal’s office. I repeat, Peter Parker please report to the principal’s office.” 

Peter could literally _feel_ every eye on him. Feeling his face burn, he quickly excused himself from his class and made his way down Mr. Morita’s office. 

Peter liked Mr. Morita. He was cool, his grandfather was in the howling commandos, and he even let Peter go without detention after the Washington thing. But today, Peter could feel it was going to be bad. He didn’t know what was going to be bad, just that it was. Blame his Spidey senses. 

He smiled at the old woman sitting at the reception and knocked on Mr. Morita’s door. 

A faint ‘Come in’ could be heard and Peter went inside.

“Ah. Mr. Parker. The man of the day. Please sit”, Mr. Morita said, with sarcasm or not Peter couldn’t decide. 

He took a seat in front of the desk, sitting tensely. Mr. Morita just stared at Peter for like five minutes straight while Peter looked at everything in the office except for Mr. Morita’s face. 

Then he started his explanation. “A student has complained that you are spreading rumours to gain attention. Now I know you are a good kid, so tell me the truth Peter”. 

‘Of course’, Peter internally scoffed. ‘Ah fuck what is even my life’. 

“I have never spread rumours about myself ever, and I don’t plan to do so in the future”, Peter’s tone was hard, as if he was tired of people thinking he was lying. 

 “Well then explain to me the deal with the Stark Internship”. Mr. Morita raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say ‘go on’. 

“Look, when I was 15, I applied for the September grant. Ton-Mr. Stark came across my resume, was impressed with the fact that I was a high school student with a 4.9 gpa, and decided to take me in as an intern. With time, I was promoted to his personal intern, and now I work with him on the weekends”. 

After a while of silence, Mr. Morita said,“I don’t think you are lying, Mr. Parker, but this whole thing seems a little hard to believe, don’t you think?”. 

Peter could understand that. He was an 18 year old teenager (now an adult) and him meeting Mr. Stark on a regular basis does seem a little......hard to believe. And definitely weird.

So Peter did what he thought best. He opened his bag, got his SI badge out, and showed it to Mr. Morita. 

“Ok so this badge is the proof of my internship. It’s a security badge and before you think I could have duplicated it, don’t bother. These badges are made with a special magnetic coating that you don’t find in the dumpster garden”, Peter was on a roll so he just went on and told Mr. Morita about his girlfriend too. 

“I also have a girlfriend, which Flash must have told you about, thinking that she is imaginary”. 

Mr. Morita looked a little impressed and sort of scared that Peter figured it out it was Flash who complained to Mr. Morita. 

Peter continued, “Her name is October Stark, daughter of Tony Stark. We met when I was sixteen, we started dating a few months after we met, when I finally had the courage to ask her out, and we’re going to celebrate our two year anniversary new month”, Peter said this all in one breath. 

Before Mr. Morita could even comprehend what he had said, he reached for his phone and showed Mr. Morita his and October’s photos. 

One of them was them both in bed, just woken up, with devilished hair and blinding smiles. 

Another was him, Mr. Stark and October, all bent over what looked like a table in Mr. Stark’s lab, he and October were looking at each other and smiling and Mr. Stark was watching them both with a certain fondness he only showed to his family. Peter think’s it’s Pepper who took this photo. 

Feeling satisfied with himself, he added one last thing, just to make it seem like a cool movie seen where the hero ends the speech with that _one special line._

“I never lied, Mr. Morita. It’s people who chose not to believe me”. 

There. Peter was pretty proud of this ending, if you ask him. 

Mr. Morita, having believed everything Peter said because of Peter showing him proof, just smiled at Peter. 

“Well then it looks like you have no reason to be in this office, Mr. Parker”, Mr. Morita dissmissed him.

Just as Peter was about to leave, Mr. Morita said, “The clothes look good on you, Peter. You should wear them often”. 

That was the first time in the day Peter genuinely smiled at a compliment for his clothes. 

It felt good to know that at least one person (excluding Ned and MJ) believed that Peter told the truth about his internship. And the fact that this one person was the school principal, was just added bonus. 

Now only if the field trip was canceled, Peter would feel truly at rest. 

But knowing his Parker Luck, Peter knew he was screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The last chapter will be posted till next Saturday, that is 22 September. I’m sorry it’s taking so long but I have tests in school this week so I probably won’t get much free time anyways. 
> 
> Btw, if anyone wants to know, I imagine October as Meg Donnelly, the actress from Disney’s Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, only with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. If you haven’t watched that movie, you should watch it now.   
> Seriously, it’s good and has a deep message that only a few people understand.


	3. The sort of end of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up always felt like bliss to Peter. 
> 
> Even if it was at 7 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay but here is the chapter!!!!
> 
> I was originally going to give you guys a filler but then I was like meh let’s give them the real deal. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Waking up always felt like bliss to Peter. 

Now you must be wondering how waking up at seven in the morning be blissful, but to Peter it was, mainly because of the soft hands on his chest, legs entangled with his and the smell of cinnamon shampoo. 

It was the sight of smooth skin and smoother lips, of strawberry blonde hair with brown roots that.....were not there before(They also suspiciously matched his eye colour so he would have to ask October about that. But whatever. He liked them) and the sight of the big brown doe eyes that hid behind those eyelids that made his mornings bliss. 

When he started gaining consciousness that morning, he first felt the warmth. Then felt the body curled up under his tight hold. Then he felt the breath on his chest with the exceptional brush of lips. He felt the hands sprawled on his chest, and he subconsciously drew her closer, before once again falling into deep slumber. 

But when he woke up that morning with the alarm, his girlfriend was smiling at him cheekily with a mischievous glint in her eyes that she only got when she was about to prank him (those pranks were hilarious, but Peter would never admit that), and Peter’s bliss went out of the window in fear that she may again dye his hair pink (that was a story for another time).  

He narrowed his eyes at her, “What?”

That just seems to make her smile brighter. Peter’s eyes softened at her smile and he got what Tony called the lovesick-puppy look on his face. 

Peter tightened his arms aroung her waist to pull her closer and leaned in to kiss her when she jumped out of the bed.

How did she even have that kind of energy at seven in the morning? 

“Come on”, she urged him up. “Get up babe, I gotta get you ready for the field trip today”, she sing-songed the words, as thought they alone gave her the will to live. Which they kind of did. Seeing her boyfriend blushing in embarrassment was always fun. 

Peter groaned. 

(He totally forgot about the trip.)

“Can’t I just like, not go?”

He got a raised eyebrow at that. 

“I mean, I’ve been living here for almost a year now, and I’ve been working her for three years. I’m pretty sure I don’t need a tour.”

She hummed considerably.

”Nah, you probably don’t.” 

That gave him hope. 

“But..”

Ah.

There it was. 

“It’s too much fun to not send you.”

Peter sweared he sometimes feared that October was a female reincarnation of the Devil. The stuff she did to him and her dad was evil. Like one time she didn’t let her father touch coffee for a week, and when he said that that was not lady-like, she replied ‘I don’t want to be lady-like. I want to lure men to their death’ with the best poker face she has.

Her father tries to steer away from arguing with her from then on. 

Peter pouting was definitely one of the best looks he had, and she couldn’t resist giving him a small peck. 

Which didn’t stay small for too long, especially when Peter stood up from the bed using his weird gymnastic abilities. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and drew her close, so they were pressed chest to chest. 

Her arms found his shoulders to steady herself as she made a small noise of surprise. 

Her lips were cold, but soft, and tasted like apple(he didn’t know how). His arms around her waist tightened as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

His mouth was hard against hers, but he made sure not to hurt her. She totally loved her sweet (and dominant) boyfriend. 

But......no matter how much October enjoyed being kissed like this by her boyfriend (all possessive and strong and dark), she had to make him look his best today.

She pushed against his chest, almost being distracted by his abs, cause _damn those abs,_ but quickly regained her controlled and succeeded in pushing Peter back enough to place some space between their bodies. 

Did she mention that he was shirtless? Cause he was shirtless. Her eyes skimmed over his chest before she quickly looked up to see Peter’s eyes full of amusement. He had noticed her checking him out. 

She huffed. “It’s not like you don’t check me out when I’m shirtless”.

“Well I never said I complained”, Peter teased. 

She rolled her eyes and moved her hands up to his neck and skimmed the hair at the nape.

“Go on, shower and come back. I’ve got the perfect outfit in mind”. She nuzzled his nose in an Eskimo kiss and moved over to the wardrobe to put together the perfect outfit. 

Just the way she said it had Peter groaning all the way to the shower. 

* * *

Peter felt like déjà vu. 

Tugging at his tight but not entirely uncomfortable clothes, he again ignored all the stares and whispers directed at him. 

Honestly speaking, Peter was now almost used to them. It had been three days but they hadn’t decreased, not that Peter expected them to. Being Spider-Man taught him to get used to unwanted attention. But experiencing that as Peter was.....weird. 

Moving to join and his class near the school cafeteria, where the teacher would take the attendance and then they would move to the bus to go on the trip. 

Mr. Harrison named the students and collected their respective permission slips. 

Peter gave his slip when Mr. H called his name and moved to once again talk to Ned. 

“Dude, I gotta say. October manages to make you look hotter each day.”

Peter glanced down at his clothes (black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, navy blue floral print shirt which was tight too, and a statement black leather jacket with black leather boots), and shrugged.

It seemed the colour code of the outfit matched his mood pretty well.

 “Students, we have been given some rules from SI, and I expect every one of you to follow them.”

Mr. Harrington paused to get the attention of each student and then proceeded. 

“We will be given security cards and they must always be visible. In case they are not, you will be escorted to the nearest security checker and you will have to scan your card again. So don’t lose them and keep them visible at all times.”

Another pause, this time to catch his breadth. 

“The building’s AI is FRIDAY. Just because she is not real doesn’t mean that you will be disrespectful. She runs the whole building and you are not allowed to mess with her or waste her time.” 

‘That is kind of strange, but then so is this life’, Mr. Harrison mused to himself. 

“Next up, no kind of bullying, small or large, is allowed at SI. If you are caught bullying, you will be escorted out immediately.”

“That’s it. Behave yourselves and enjoy the tour, I guess.”

Mr. Harrison lead them all to the bus and got them settled before moving out. 

Flash saw this and asked, “Where are you going Mr. Harrington? Don’t we have to have an adult with us?” 

Many other students were wondering the same thing, and before any of them could put forth their thoughts, a new voice spoke, “You do have an adult with you Mr. Thompson. It’s just not Mr. Harrington.”

That voice belonged to none other than the school principal himself. 

 

Nobody spoke. 

 

Like silence. Pure silence. 

 

Mr. Morita, sensing the awkwardness, turned around to Mr. Harrington.

“Thank you again for letting me take your place on this tour, Mr. Harrington.”

Mr. Harrington shrugged.

“It’s no problem. I needed to lay low from these field trips anyway. Each one has always ended up in a disaster. I can’t experience a disaster again”, Mr. Harrington muttured the last part to himself in self pity.   

The school bus started. 

Here goes, the bus full of children who don’t know what fate has gotten for them in her pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter to go. 
> 
> I will post the last chapter by next Tuesday. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don’t forget to leave kudos and comments XD


	4. The actual end (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the field trip. 
> 
> That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry!!!!!!!!!!

When they reached the tower, Peter had to resist the very painful urge to sigh. 

The entire ride to the tower had been.......awkward. It was silent except for the occasional whispers and comments from Flash.  It’s not everyday you ride with your principal right?

All of them exited the bus and moved towards the front reception. The place looked empty, with way less people than what there should be, and Peter couldn’t figure out why. 

Maybe it was a general leave? Or they were all in a meeting or something? The second was kinda impossible, but well with Tony Stark, everything is possible. 

 They moved to the reception where Mr. Morita greeted Rose, the receptionist. 

“Good Morning Miss. We are from the Midtown School of Science.”

Rose looked at them and quickly made a sound of acknowledgement. 

“Oh you’re here for the 9 to 4 field trip, am I right?”

Mr. Morita nodded and smiled awkwardly while Rose left to probably search for their badges. 

She returned 10 minutes later, looking like she ran a marathon. 

“I’m sorry for the delay. Today’s kind of the only day Mr. Stark gives us off, so most of us don’t come to SI. Only the ones who have some incomplete projects or newfound duties come. So today you might find SI to look like a desert, but everyday it’s more like a carnival.” 

Rose chuckled at the carnival thing, as did Peter. The only thing missing from SI to make it a carnival were the roller coasters and sweet shops. Wait no they had the sweet shops.

“Why are you laughing Parker? Relieving the memories of your fake internship?” Flash sneered in his high pitched voice. 

Peter rolled his eyes. Sometimes Flash exactly resembles the cat from Cinderella. 

“Ok so as you all can see, I’m going to give out your badges. Please step forward when I call your name.” 

Rose started calling names alphabetically and when she reached P, her voice turned from commanding to questioning. 

“Peter Parker? Why’s your name in the list Mr. Parker?”

Peter didn’t personally know Rose, but he figured everyone from SI knew him, as he was the mentee of their boss, and the boyfriend of their next C.E.O. 

And also quite possibly their next R&D head.

Maybe. 

You never know. 

“Ah I’m on a field trip. I think they didn’t know I had a badge when they wrote my name” _or they didn’t believe me._

Rose’s eyes lit up with understanding and a little bit of sympathy. 

“That’s alright. You don’t really need your badge do you?” 

Peter laughed at the hesitation in her voice. No wonder someone dared her to do this.

“No I don’t. But I like to carry it around in case Happy became crappy.” 

They both laughed at that. 

They moved on and Rose called the next name. 

When they stood in the line for security checkup, Flash came up behind him. 

“How did you get her to do that, Parker?” 

Peter sighed. 

Peter’s chance came and he just walked straight in. 

He didn’t have to open his bag like the others, or stand for the security to check him. 

He walked straight while nodding and smiling at the guard who nodded back. 

Flash’s mouth fell agape at that. ‘How the fuck?’ Was all that was going through his head. 

All the other students also noticed that, and started doing what they did the best. Gossip. 

Once they all passed through security, Rose tried to gather their attention, but it was hard when everyone was talking so much.

Fortunately, they all calmed down and allowed Rose to continue. 

“First off we are going to see the R&D labs that are open for today. Since you all came on this chosen day, the only labs open are the ones with higher qualification. We don’t usually show tourists those labs, but today we make an exception. Also all the other labs are kinda empty so we can’t really show you those.” She let out an embarrassed chuckle at the end. 

Thankfully, there were only 30 students in Peter’s class, so they could fit in the main elevator, which had the capacity of 35. 

MJ, who was quietly observing the building, finally caved in and told Peter. 

“I gotta admit loser, this place is pretty cool. Why didn’t you bring me here before?” 

Looking at her raised eyebrow and devilish smile, Peter gulped. She was going to kill him. 

Peter decided to stick to the truth. 

“Because you and O are bad enough at Ned’s house on sleepover nights. What do you think would be my condition if you two decided to team up here?”

Finding the answer satisfactory, MJ nodded as a spark of amusement went up in her eyes. 

“I didn’t know you were so scared of me and your girlfriend teaming up, Parker.” She finished with an amused snort. 

“Parker? And a girlfriend? I think you're mistaken MJ.” Flash spoke up from his place. Which meant that the whole class heard him. Great. 

“It’s Michelle to people whose ego is two buildings taller than their IQ.”

MJ glared at Flash, which seemed to shut him up. 

“And for the record, loser here does have a girlfriend. And she’s awesome.”

Ned piper in next. “She’d totally kick your butt, Flash.” Flash rolled his eyes at that. 

 “If we are quite done discussing Mr. Parker’s romantic status, it seems like we are on our floor.” 

Mr. Morita was never more awesome for Peter. 

Seeing as Mr. Morita was right, Rose ushered all of us out of the elevator and was that.....yells about burying someone alive?

It seems like it wasn’t only Peter who caught that, as most of the class was looking at each other in alarm, some even in suspicion (and fear because by god were those yells making flash quiver).

But for Peter, however, those yells we’re quite familiar. Especially when he has been on the receiving end of those on some quite-not-so-good missions. 

That meant that October was stressed, and a stressed October was never a much pleasent October.

(Just ask Mr. Stark. Once she got so stressed she took the iron man suit out for a spin. It gave Mr. Stark a heart attack. Don’t even ask how.)

“Shit”, Peter mumbled beneath his breath, but by the Look MJ was giving him his effort was in vain. 

“Ah-Mr. Morita, ca-can I go ahead of the class for a while please?” 

At seeing The principle’s questing eyebrow, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Those yells you’re hearing?”, Mr. Morita nodded, “October’s making them.”

Mr. Morita looked a bit amused, but he let him go ahead anyways. 

Giving a nod to Rose, he moved forward and scanned his ID, ignoring Flash’s feeble protests at stopping him. 

And ahh.....there she was. 

“I don’t care if the script is too childish! You’re lawyers and It’s your job to convert those into readable pardons! I told you to use the trick I gave you on the paper to improve the amendments!”

She stopped for a moment, to catch a breath as well as to hear what the person on the other side was saying. 

“Well, Mr. Clark, how much is your salary again? Hmmm... So you are qualified enough to turn the rough sketch of my blueprint into a legal document, yes? You don’t have to do much. I checked all the loopholes! Just convert the damn thing into A. LEGAL. DOCUMENT!”

And she hung up the phone.

October plopped into the chair near the desk and started thumping her head on the table in front of her. 

Peter decided to interrupt before she succeeded in cracking open her scull. 

“I know you read that banging your head against a wall burns a hundred calories, but I think you should retain your neurons for future use.” 

October stopped and looked up. She looked good today. Well, she always looked good. But today her eyes were a little dull. 

Peter stopped behind her and put her hands into her shoulders. “What happened?”

October sighed. “Dad went to the UN meeting for the amendments in The Accords and Pepper’s busy today in the meeting for launching SI made cheap prosthetics. So I had to deal with the team making the pardons for the Rouges.”

Peter started to give her shoulders a massage. “Looks like you’ve had a rough day.” 

October groaned. 

“I was a bit _too_ rough, wasn’t I? Maybe I should send the entire team a basket.”

Peter held in the amused snicker that wanted to escape him. Sometimes she was too much like her father. 

October got up from the chair and stood infront of Peter. Peter wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close. 

October sighed and wrapped her hands around his waist, returning the hug tightly. 

She rested her head against his chest. “It’s gonna take hell to bring them back, and I don’t know if it’s going to be worth it, Pete.”

Peter just tightened his hold and kissed the back of her head. “Whatever happens, you and Mr. Stark won’t be alone, ok? Me, Miss Potts, Happy and Mr. Rhodey, even Aunt May, will be with you every step of the way.”

Feeling something wet on his shirt, Peter realised that October was crying. He held on for a couple minutes more before pulling back and looking in her eyes. 

Those eyes were glazed, and Peter wiped the tears from her face. She smiled at him. 

“So how’s your field trip going?” 

Peter was glad to see her smile but not glad for the reason.

”Well, half of the class thinks I’m a world grade spy and the other half thinks I’m a way too good liar. So I would say it’s going well.”

October snickered and pulled Peter in for a kiss. She pulled back way too early for Peter. 

“I would have to say, you’ll look good as a spy.”

Peter just smirked and pulled O in again for a kiss, because he was insatiable when it came to his girlfriend and kisses. 

What Peter didn’t notice was the people behind him. A large cough separated him and October, and he turned around to see his whole class, Mr. Morita and Rose looking at them both. The first one looked shocked, the second one amused but pleased, and the third one was downright beaming. 

“So, class, this is October Stark right here. She’s has a degree in law and business, along with criminal psychology, and is training to be the next CEO of SI.”

Half of the jaw dropped, but Peter thought they were more because of his arms around her than because of her degrees.

October just smiled, all amused. She resumed her hold so she was facing the class but still had one arm around Peter’s waist.

“Hi everyone! It’s good to meet Peter’s class finally.”

Even more jaws dropped. 

Flash was the first to come out of the shock. “Bu-But you’re with Pen-Peter?”

October’s smile remained but her eyes had a hard look now. Peter has no doubt she recognised Flash.

”Yes, we’ve been together now for almost two years.”

Now every jaw was dropped except for Ned, MJ, Mr. Morita and Rose.

October turned to face him again. “I’ve got to go send the basket now. Enjoy your trip.” She finished with a wink, full on amused. 

Peter smiled at her and pulled her close again, audience be damned. “Don’t work yourself too much.”

October stood on her tiptoes and gave Peter a small peck. Pete held on to that for a little more. 

“I’m picking you up tonight.” Peter informed her as O moved to get her bag and phone from the table. “It’s date night tonight.”

October giggled and gave him one last peck. “See you at eight, Romeo.”

She turned to face the class again, who had gone from what-the-fuck-is-happening to aww-this-is-so-cute-definitely-relationship-goals look. 

“See you later, Peter’s class. Later MJ and Ned. Bye Rose.”

Having heard the reciprocations to her goodbye, October moved out of the room and down to wherever she goes. 

 So....time to fact the music. Peter turned to look at his class, and decided he didn’t want to deal with them now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go!!


End file.
